


Lost Without You

by HeithChief



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Corn Mazes, M/M, halloween fic exchange 2017, main pairing bokuroo, side pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 09:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12603508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeithChief/pseuds/HeithChief
Summary: Bokuto and Kuroo have a yearly tradition of going the corn maze during Halloween. The first year, they got accidentally separated and turned the maze trip into a race. Two years later, it turned into a full blown, very serious competition. Teams are hand picked and it's boyfriend against boyfriend with free ice cream as the victor's prize. Bokuto's team consists of Akaashi and Tsukishima. Kuroo has chosen Kozume and Hinata as his team. Bokuto has lost for the past three years and is determined to win this year. Kuroo is determined to everything to make sure that doesn't happen.





	Lost Without You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xwynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xwynn/gifts).



> This is a (late...oops) gift to xwynn on tumblr who requested Bokuroo. My favorite pairing so I was happy to oblige. I hope you're good with other rarepairs because I like to sprinkle in side pairings into my fics.

It was that time of year again, autumn, and it was Bokuto’s favorite. Not only that, but it was Halloween weekend, the weekend he waited for all year. It was not that he loved Halloween all that much, he did, but that wasn’t the point. Bokuto and Kuroo had unfortunately outgrown the trick or treating stage of their lives, so they started a new tradition. Maybe they could try it, but it would a little weird for two college-age guys to go trick-or-treating. That and they didn’t want to be laughed at and surrounded by little kids. Well, they couldn’t escape them fully, but this was a better option. Instead of dressing and knocking on strangers’ doors for candy, the Saturday before Halloween, they went to a corn maze. The largest, most complex corn maze they could find in the area.

              This wasn’t some friendly, casual walking through the maze though, no, this was an all-out competition. Boyfriend against boyfriend in a race to see who could get through all 24 checkpoints the fastest. They also always went at night to give an added challenge. It started the first year they’d come here. Kuroo, Kozume, and a couple other of their friends had gotten separated from the group. Bokuto called Kuroo trying to find him again. Kuroo had smirked into his phone and replied with “We’re in a race now. Bye”, and promptly hung up. Kuroo’s team, since it was smaller, finished first and he had Bokuto treat him to ice cream as a punishment. From there, it became a yearly coemption and tradition. Picking of the teams was very crucial.

              This year, Bokuto was very confident in his team. This year he was going to beat Kuroo for sure. Kuroo was clever and unlike Bokuto, not directionally challenged, which gave him a bit of an advantage. Bokuto would fight against that this year with his choices. They both agreed on teams of three so of course Bokuto picked the smartest friends he knew, Akaashi and Tsukishima. Akaashi agreed easily, but Tsukishima took a little more convincing. It did help that Kuroo picked his boyfriend and no one could resist Hinata’s big puppy dog eyes. Tsukishima was screwed the minute Hinata had started to beg him.

              The teams even drove separately so they could talk strategy on the way there. Corn maze competitions were no joke after all, not when ice cream was at stake. Bokuto arrived first, driven there by Akaashi, of course, because no one allowed Bokuto to drive anymore. Bokuto would refuse to talk about it, but he wasn’t really the greatest driver. He drove too fast, especially when taking turns and often got a bit distracted. Never had he been in accident, but there were quite a few close calls.

              “So, what did Hinata promise to reward you with for joining, hm?” Bokuto asked Tsukishima as they waited for Kuroo’s team to get here.

              “That is none of your business, Bokuto. I’m here for the of the pleasure of your company.” Tsukishima deadpanned and looked at Akaashi who chuckled. “And you know Akaashi’s only here because of course Kuroo would pick Kozume.”

              “Not true. I’m also here for the pleasure of Bokuto-san’s company.” Akaashi exchanged looked with Tsukishima and they both laughed at their private.

              “Very funny. I feel very loved by my team.” Bokuto stuck his tongue out at them.

              “You know this isn’t your team, Bokuto, Akaashi’s the leader. He’s always been in charge even if you ever were the captain.” Tsukishima shot back, always looking for ways to annoy Bokuto. True, he’d always looked up to Bokuto very much, but no way could he tell him that. Indulging Bokuto was a suicide mission. He’d never get the guy to shut up.

              “Well, well, well. Nice team you’ve got there, Kou.” Kuroo stepped out his car flanked by a very excited Hinata and an apathetic Kozume. Somehow Kozume always got dragged into these things. He brightened at bit when he saw Akaashi and went over to greet him. Akaashi smiled and gave Kenma a quick peck on the lips. They were both very against PDA, but we’re okay with little things like that. It was all very cute.

Bokuto and Kuroo has their cutesy moments, but not right now. This was war. “Nice team of…shorties you’ve got there.” Bokuto snickered, “Did you pick short boys on purpose, so you’d look like a giant?”

“Kenma is great with puzzles, thank you. Hinata…well he’s fast, and mostly he just wanted to come.” Kuroo shrugged it off. “He heard from Tsukki that you invited him, so he asked me. I couldn’t say no.”

“Tell me about it.” Tsukishima grumbled under his breath and playfully glared at Hinata.

“Hi Kei!” Hinata skipped over to him and stood up on his tiptoes, trying to kiss him.

“Nope.” Tsukishima smirked and pushed Hinata away. “You’re on the other team. Kisses after I win.” Hinata looked at him in shock and shook his head.

“That’s the spirit, Tsukki!” Bokuto laughed and clapped Tsukishima on the shoulder.

“I got you a present, Kou.” Kuroo grinned and pulled a pair of walkie talkies out of his backpack.

Bokuto eyes lit up in excitement like a kid on Christmas morning. Completely blown away by glee, he dropped his competitive façade. “You really got them? I love you!”

“Sure did, my darling, my Bo.” Kuroo smirked and teased him a little. He tossed Bokuto his walkie talkie, “only for shit talking, remember?”

“So, everything that comes out of your guys’ mouths?” Tsukishima grinned at them and Akaashi and Kozume chuckled a little at the joke.

“Yeah, yeah. Very funny.” Kuroo rolled his eyes. “Let’s go team! We’re taking the left. You guys take the right.” Kuroo nodded to Bokuto.

“Okay Team Awesome! Let’s go!” Bokuto cheered. Tsukishima rolled eyes, as he and Akaashi followed Bokuto over to the left entrance to the maze.

“Typical lame name. We just call ourselves the winners because I have two years in a row, babe.” Kuroo stuck his tongue out at him.

“Good luck Kei!” Hinata called, blowing a kiss to Tskukishma.

“Eat shit, Shoyo!”

“Tsukki!” Hinata whined pouted at him. “So mean!”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, “Fine. Good luck, Shoyo.”

“I love you, Kou, but I hope you lose. I do like free ice cream.” Kuroo stuck his tongue out Bokuto’s team. 

“I love you too, but same to you.” Bokuto waved cheekily wiggling his fingers at them.

“Ready?”

“Ready.”

“Go!” They both shouted together and tore into the maze, like dogs who’ve been cooped up all day.

“Bokuto, we’re not losing today. No way am I losing to Kuroo or Shoyo. I won’t be able to stand their smug faces. We’re going to be very serious about this.” Tsukishima stated looking between his teammates.

“Then we should go this way.” Akaashi replied looking at the map and pointed to the right. “The closest check point is around the corner there.”

“Good call Akaashi! We’re definitely going to beat them now!” Bokuto and Tsukishima followed after him. With Akaashi’s guidance they easily found the first checkpoint.  Tsukishima and Akaashi stopped for only a moment to figure out their path. Bokuto took care of pinching their marker and they were off again. They made it to the second check point when Bokuto’s walkie talkie crackled to the life with the sound of Kuroo’s voice.

“Yo losers! We’re already through one checkpoint! Over.”

Tsukishima smirked at Bokuto as they punched their second marker. He reached for the walkie talkie, ready to shit talk and brag to Kuroo. Bokuto moved it out of his grasp and put a finger to his lips. He hit talk and groaned, pretending to be disappointed.

“Are you kidding me?! We still haven’t even found the first one. Over.”

Kuroo’s pompous laughter was the first thing to respond back before his equally over-confident words were heard. “Mmm. I can almost taste the free ice cream. For sure going to be a giant sundae, mmmm. Very expensive.”

“Don’t get too ahead of yourself now, Kuroo- _san_. It’s only the beginning.” Tsukishima answered back, using the honorific to be as condescending as possible. He winked at Bokuto as he took his finger off the button, playing along with his tactics. “Psyching them out. Very clever of you Bokuto. I didn’t realize you had it in you.”

“I have to play mind games to keep up with Tetsu. I learned from the best.” Bokuto grinned with pride at Tsukishima back handed compliment. It was something after all to even get the slightest praise from him after all. “Let’s go. We have to continue to stay ahead of him.”

Akaashi smiled at Bokuto, appreciating the tactics as well. He rolled his eyes and when Bokuto grinned cheekily back at him, following Tsukishima through the maze. They both make jokes and poke fun at Bokuto, but really, he was one of their best friends. For Tsukishima, Bokuto had been a role model, someone to look up to, but as they go to know each other, Tsukishima just started enjoying his company. Akaashi, on the other hand, had always seen Bokuto as a bit of a big brother. He mood changes had warning signs and he was a handful, but without him, their high school volleyball team would have fallen apart. He was glue that held them all together back then and especially so now.

They continued to stay head of Kuroo’s group by at least a checkpoint or two, mostly with Tsukishima and Akaashi’s map reading skills and ability to translate that to the maze. Each time Kuroo would reach a new check point, he would come onto the radio cackling like a mad man and getting cockier when Bokuto would play right into it. Kuroo was unconsciously dropping his guard and played right into their trap. Bokuto would claim it was his mind games that really kept their lead, but Tsukishima would scoff and deny it, claiming it was his true leadership that did that.

“Kou! We’re heading to the last checkpoint now. Where are you?” Kuroo smirked at his teammates, knowing now that Bokuto’s answer wasn’t going to be bragging or positive. He’d have some cheering up to do after he finished gloating. Bokuto was a sore loser and it almost made Kuroo want to let him win just this once. Almost. He was a highly competitive person, but he always gave his all against Bokuto. It was as true as it was in volleyball as it was now. He respected and loved Bokuto too much to let him win. Bokuto would be even angrier if he didn’t fair and square.

“Are you kidding? We’re still four behind. Dude…I give up. We’ll never catch up now.” Bokuto sighed heavily, toeing the line between annoyed and his emo mode.

“Aw come on, _sweetheart_ , don’t do that. There’s always next year.” Kuroo had a bit of a different way avoiding the true emo mode than Akaashi did. He egged him on just enough and used pet names in a way to teasingly belittle Bokuto. It would annoy him enough that he’d get fired up all over again.

“Wow, Kei, what happened? You were trash talking me all week. ‘I’m going to crush your team, babe. Then you’ll have to by me cake when we get home. No way will I be buying you pork buns’.” Hinata joked, imitating Tsukishima’s voice, terribly, as he mocked him. “Over.”

Tsukishima was about respond, but Bokuto cut him off. “Wait! Tsukki calls you babe? Shit. That’s hilarious, I never thought he’d be the type. Over.”

Hinata exchanged looks with Kuroo and both laughed, even Kozume cracked a smile as he followed behind them. Apparently Bokuto had taken his hand off the talk button before Tsukishima could respond. “He totally does, but only when it’s the two of us! Over.”

“You’re the worst, Shoyo. At least I don’t cling to your side begging you to kiss me all time. So annoying.” Tsukishima scoffed back, “Over.”

“Akaashi, your team needs to hurry up. I don’t want to wait too long. You promised we’d play that game tonight.” Kozume grabbed the walkie talkie and begged his boyfriend. He was having fun, but the corn maze did get a little old after a while. “…over.”

“We’re hurrying up. Bokuto’s sprinting now. He’s pissed. How many times do I have to ask to call me Keiji?” Akaashi responded and Kozume hear the smile in his voice. “Over.”

“Shut up, it’s embarrassing to say it when others around…Keiji…over.” Kozume quickly handed the walkie talkie back over to Kuroo, looking down to hide his blush even though it was dark.

“Kou! We’ve just punched our last number, we’re on the way out. How many left now, huh? Over.” Kuroo beamed as the sprinted toward the closest exit Kozume had expertly picked for them. His planned route had truly been the most efficient way through the maze.

“Shit! We’ve still got three checkpoints left. I hate you. Over.”

Kuroo smirked and started laying on the taunts as they saw the light at the end of tunnel or in this case, maze. “Mmm. I can taste the ice cream now. I’m thinking a brownie sundae…caramel sauce, chocolate sauce, vanilla and chocolate ice creams. Yes. It’s going to taste so good especially now that it’s fre—” Kuroo and his team exited the maze and saw Bokuto standing in the field with his arms crossed, smirking. They had finished first, they had been playing Kuroo this whole time. He dropped the walkie talkie in his surprise. Tsukishima snickered at both Kuroo and Hinata’s stunned faces.

“Ooo! Looks like you lost Tetsu, but you did read my mind. I was thinking of a brownie sundae with at least two kinds ice cream. Very costly, lots of toppings.” Bokuto winked at his continued to bask in Kuroo’s speechlessness.

“You tricked us? How long have you been out?”

Akaashi looked at watch, “About three minutes.”

“You picked well, I’m guessing the psyching out was Tsukishima’s idea. Akaashi led and read the map, right? What kind of contribution did you bring?” Kuroo teased with a smile on his face. He was trying to get a rise out of Bokuto as his own personal victory.

“No, actually, that was Bokuto-san’s plan. Tsukishima-kun wanted to gloat after you taunted us, but Bokuto-san decided to lie to you.” Akaashi defended Bokuto before he had the chance to defend himself. Even after nearly 4 years of them all being friends, he still used honorifics. It made them all want to roll their eyes, yet only with Kozume did he ever drop them.

“You did?” Kuroo actually looked impressed.

“I did. You taught me well, _babe_. I know you.” Bokuto walked over to him and slung an arm over Kuroo’s shoulders. He used the same mocking tone on the pet name as Kuroo had done with earlier.

“That’s kind of hot.”

“Yeah?” Bokuto grinned at him and raised an eyebrow.

“Definitely.” Kuroo grabbed the front of Bokuto’s shirt and smashed their lips together in a bit of a heated kiss. He ended it quickly though and looked down at Bokuto through his lashes. “I missed you. It’s been a whole hour! Also, I’m proud of you as much as I hate losing.”

“Babe, I missed you too.” Bokuto leaned up and kissed him again, this time it was as sweet and sensual as their tones had become.

“Gross.” Tsukishima groaned as he made loud gagging noises in the back of throat.

“Who’s ready to head back in my car? We’ll leave these two.” Akaashi asked, having similar feelings about the PDA as Tsukishima did.

“Me. Definitely.” Kozume spoke up first and grabbed Akaashi’s hand, leading the way to the car. “I really wanted you buy me a new game. I’m sad my team lost.”

Akaashi smiled softly at him, “I’ll still buy it for you tomorrow, Kenma”

“Akaa—Keiji! Come on that’s not part of deal, I’m supposed to do what you want.” Kozume sighed.

“I’m staying over tonight to spend time with you.”

“We were going to do that anyway.”

“Good, because that’s what I want for winning and I want to buy you that game too.”

Kozume rolled his eyes, but smiled a little. “Okay.”

Tsukishima took Hinata’s hand dragging him along as they followed Akaashi and Kozume back to Akaashi’s car, no way would they be stuck there with those saps. “So…looks like you’ll be buying me cake from the convenience store on the way home, huh?” He gloated to Hinata.

“I know…”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat as he leaned down to give Hinata a quick kiss on the lips. His boyfriend was exhausting, but so cute at the same time. Tsukishima hated it, but also was weak to him. “We’ll get pork buns after classes tomorrow.”

“You’re the best!”

The four of them had left the farm before Bokuto and Kuroo even realized they were gone. “Oops. Looks we scared them off.” Kuroo grinned, knowing they had both consciously done that on purpose.

“Mmm. Finally alone. Now, back to that ice cream, huh?” Bokuto laced their fingers together and skipped to Kuroo’s car. “What do you think chocolate peanut butter or cookie dough? Ah, you’re right,” Bokuto answered before Kuroo could even give any input, “both.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Kuroo rolled his eyes at his extra boyfriend.

“I’m definitely keeping this team for next year. It’s my new dream team. I finally beat you!” Bokuto cheered as they approached the car.

“No way. You can’t have both next year. I’m making that a rule. You get to pick either Tsukishima or Akaashi.” Kuroo protested.

“What? Than you can’t have Kenma.”

“You can’t break us up? He’s my best friend!”

“And Akaashi is mine. I like having Tsukki too. As the winner I should be able to keep my dream team.”

“No. You keep Akaashi and I keep Kenma, but we have to pick different third members.”

“I’m making a list now. No way will I find another perfect Tsukki!” They bickered all the way to ice cream place, but melted the minute they got inside. Their bickering was more for fun anyway. It was part of the whole event. The second the ice cream was bought, they went back to their mushy, lovey-dovey selves. Bokuto was set on winning now that he’d done it once and Kuroo would do anything he could not to let him. Maybe they’d eventually stop being competitive and find out that the true dream team consisted of both of them. Or maybe not. A little friendly competition always kept things interesting.


End file.
